Parts of Perfect
by Sakura Waldorf
Summary: To help him forget his pain, Nami indulged in a night of pleasure that should have soon been forgotten. But what she didn't expect was the consequences of that night to appear in the most unlikely of ways. LuNa


**A/N**: This takes after Ace dies and when the crew is reunited, but it won't follow the story arc exactly. So, this is my first time ever writing One Piece, so I apologize for OC characters and I will try my best to improve with coming chapters, so please bear with me!

Chapter 1: We All Fall Down

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

The evening of the celebration of the reunited Straw-hat Pirates, Nami woke up with phantom nausea, or at least that's what she called it. It's sensations she wouldn't identify, wouldn't consider. She let them roll over her, consume her up inside, haunt her steps, but she would not name them, leaving poor Chopper at a loss.

She spent the next two hours of the evening curled on the mattress beside the window, head in her hands, knees under her chin and thoughts resolutely fixed on her straw hat wearing captain. She replayed every moment of the evening, every smile on his face, every laugh they shared, every arched eyebrow their crewmates shared when his stomach continued to growl despite his vast intake of food until they died down.

And she remembered every memory they'd ever shared, replayed with unrelenting focus, the ferocity, the sincerity, in Luffy's voice, her captain's voice, when he'd said to Arlong,_ "Nami is my friend!" _It had offered a form of solace, comforting her troubled mind and heart. And more than that, it was real. It almost blew up in her thoughts, nearly leaving her dazed with its phenomenon. That one moment, rose in her mind, phoenix-like, from the ashes of her past. She also remembered his words to her with a sheepish smile hours ago, _"Sorry I kept you guys waiting!" _Her breath had caught in her throat at those words, she'd gone pale, tensed all over, goose-bumps had prickled her skin and her heart had pounded in her chest. She had jerked back away from him, shot up from her seat and ran upstairs in a rush, without another word. And now this is where she lay, two hours later.

A soft knock on the door gained her attention, but she didn't turn to see the face that entered the room. She already knew his presence well. "Nami, are you okay?" Such simple words, but they unhinged something inside her; the grief welled up abruptly, hot and stifling and it brought tears to her eyes and sobs to her throat, but she shook her head, felt panic following on the heels of grief because she didn't want to burden him again. She refused to look at him, her hand grasped the sheets just a little closer to her, lowering her face into the fabric.

Nami sniffled, eyes clenched shut. "I'm fine, Luffy. I just need a few moments alone."

Luffy strode towards her on the bed, encompassing into her line of vision, kneeling with arms resting languidly on his bent knees, looking at her with eyes that had engulfed the heavens and stars threatened to swallow her as well. There are things they don't talk about, things they don't need words for anymore.

"Hey, what's with the long face?" His voice was light, jubilant and all the while optimistic. "You're missing all the fun downstairs." Nami lifted her head a little, sliding into sitting position, forcing herself to breathe, to push the grief she felt for captain away, underneath, buried it under the sight of a slight frown and blinking, questioning black eyes.

"Stop trying to be so strong," She whispered through a tight throat, taking in the stunned expression of her captain, and lifted a hand to wipe a stray tear at his cheek. It's the easiest heartbreaking thing she's ever done.

He ducked his head from her reach, eyes shadowed by his famed straw hat, mutely he was glad she could not see his eyes clearly, he didn't want anyone to see the darkness lurking there. His laugh was hollow as turned his back to her. "Come back downstairs, Nami. Everyone's waiting for you."

"Luffy!" Nami snapped it was enough to cause devil fruit possessor to stop, his head bowed, shoulders rigid with tension. She approached him when he didn't turn to answer her, his hands falling limp at his side.

"Ace," Luffy murmured after a moment. "I couldn't save him."

Reaching out, he felt the brush of her warm fingers against his hand, slowly drawing it up, weaving their fingers together, and squeezing his hand. She gave it a small tug, forcing him to turn to her, and he reluctantly did so, though he didn't meet her eyes.

"Luffy, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed us the most," Nami whispered, but her voice rose, no longer soothingly warm. "But don't for one moment think you let Ace down, you did everything you could, and he knew that too." Luffy looked down at her, his expression unreadable. He was somewhat surprised to see her amber eyes never waver from the fierce stare they now possessed. The once calm, impassive gaze she held earlier was now a figment of his imagination. Vaguely he wondered what she was thinking. "You don't have to suffer alone, let us share your feelings."

"Nami," Luffy murmured, struggling to gather any words.

Vulnerable. If there could only be one word for he felt, it was that. A feeling he would never become accustomed to. Her lips parted with a breathless gasp, she saw all the sadness in the world splashing around in his eyes, but not a hint of weakness. Not a single drop. Her other hand stretched out to gingerly caress down his face to rest on his cheek, guiding his face down to her shoulder in an embrace.

"Luffy," Her voice wrapped around his name so tenderly. "You don't always have to be so strong." She felt him tremor against her, his hand knot into a fist around hers, his face pressed harder into the crook of her neck. His straw hat fell from his head, to hang against the base of his neck.

"I couldn't save him!" His voice was meek, almost a childlike whimper. Nami pressed her cheek against his head. If she could be as strong as him, facing the world would be a whole lot easier. But she wasn't as strong as him, and maybe she'd never be, but even his fearlessness would not last long against his malevolent memories.

Slowly Luffy withdrew from her shoulder, his gaze solemn and unwavering of feeling. His eyes were hard, lips pressed into a thin line, and hands clenched at his side. She couldn't feel the pain right away, but she knew that soon it would come with his next few words, the boundless, burning, wretched pain. "I'll be okay, thanks Nami." He offered her a barely-there smile, her eyes narrowed, unimpressed by his spectacle.

She leaned up slowly, their lips barely touching, just the subtlest of grazes of hesitation. Nami could feel his warm breath brushing against her cheek and neck. She vaguely heard him sputter, "N-Nami, what are you-" Her mouth had hotly descended upon his.

She gasped in sensuality; he wasted no time to brush his tongue against the flesh of her lips and slide it past them. She would help him forget, forget his pain, forget everything, at least for tonight. The carnal warmth and gentleness of his lips moving of her soft ones left her breathless. Her eyes half-lidded fluttered shut, her fingers skimmed up the length of his arms to interlace into his unruly hair, while her other arm wrapped around his neck, urging him closer. His strong arm locked around her waist, his hand gliding up to cup her cheek, each part of her chilled skin his fingers touched flared with a seething heat. A new sensation stirred, awakening in her. The single kiss was both, chaste and sinful, sweet and powerful, inexperienced and domineering, all at once. The contrast ignited a greater fire inside her. Her delicate body instinctively arched to mold to his hard one. The feeling was almost foreign, one she hadn't felt before, a feeling of completion.

She felt herself airborne, as he hoisted her up effortlessly. She gasped into his lips as her hands instantly grasped the fabric of his shirt and shoulders, she could easily feel the raw muscle beneath the thin layer of clothing. Their bodies slid against each other in a sensual contrast as he lowered her until they were face to face, her legs securely wrapped around his waist, and the heels of her shoes dug softly into his lower back as she straddled him. His hands were slung casually around her thighs, keeping her steady. He lowered her until her legs unwound from around his waist and her heels rested against the smooth ground. Breathlessly, both drew apart. Their chests rose and fell in shallow, uneven breaths.

"I won't let you drown in your sadness alone," She whispered her promise. She took his hand, interlacing their fingers securely. Nami tugged his arm gently, breaking him from his daze; she leaned up, brushing her lips against his briefly as their noses grazed their eyes half-lidded, and the warmth of their breath lingering between them. She lead him to the bed, reaching down to push away the blankets, she guided him to sit. Without word and resistance he did so. She pushed away his red shirt, and discarded it to the floor. Nami sealed her lips over his once more, pressed her hands to his shoulders, and used the weight of her body to push down onto the softness of the bed. Her body hovered over his, all sense evaporated, giving in to instinct as he explored every curve of the hot cavern of her mouth. His warm fingers brushed against the milky skin of her thigh, creating a trail of fire in their wake. They were lost in heated kisses and wandering touches.

All articles of clothing were quickly discarded, the room was flooded with sultry moans and deep, lustful groans from both. With great strength of will, Luffy reluctantly withdrew his lips from hers, pausing only to press a kiss to her lips once more and one to her chest. He took in the sight of her beneath him, her long hair spread out beneath her; the coils of the dimly lit light illuminated the room and set it aflame as if her locks were tendrils of fire, her eyes glowing, her pale skin luminous, and he couldn't help but be mesmerized.

"Nami," He whispered. "Are you sure?" He questioned with the subtlest of stutter like a terrified child, his voice was raspy and all the more alluring as he hovered above her.

She looked up at him, still panting softly, and she shyly captured her lips with his before whispering, her voice soft and smooth, "Yes."

His fingers brushed nimbly against her cheek, her hand cupping his as she tilted into his warm touch. He bent down, capturing her lips in a kiss, desire flared in both of them. His tongue brushed against her lips, which instinctively parted to his invasion. He overtook her fluidly without missing a beat, his body molding to hers as his frame pressed hers into the softness of the sheets and bed before sliding into her. A small cry echoed in her mind, but she pushed it away to the darkest depths of her thoughts.

There was no clock visible in the dark room, they have no idea how long they spent together before they both climaxed. But when they did, it wasn't long before they started again, each time more pleasurable than the last.

Tonight, he would forget all his pain.

* * *

End of Chapter!

I hope you all enjoyed and please **review**, this is my first time ever writing a One Piece fanfiction, so go easy, I apologize profusely that the characters come off as a bit OC, I am still learning about their character traits, how they'd speak.. Etc. It's hard to write a character like Luffy, to make him come off as somewhat mature, but also himself. The One Piece characters will definitely be the hardest ones I've written before.


End file.
